


Mid-day

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean





	Mid-day

He watches her absently toy with her food. She doesn't want to disappoint him with her dislike; craving his approval. She thinks herself unimportant, he realizes. She believes he allows her to travel because her absence doesn't matter.

But history isn't linear, even if those who live it are. It's connections; a web. The "important ones" weave large, easily spotted strands. The ordinary ones are difficult. Their touch on the web is subtle, yet they can tear it apart if disturbed. In the end, they're much more important, unquantifiably so.

_Would_ history unravel without her? Maybe not. But he would.


End file.
